


Knocked Around

by DanasFairytales



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Pregnancy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanasFairytales/pseuds/DanasFairytales
Summary: Getting engaged, moving in together, Maggie and Alex thought they were finally settled, but working at a top-secret government agency tends to throw a spanner in the works. After a bust, Alex returns home with some injuries and more than she bargained for.Basically, Alex gets impregnated by an alien.





	Knocked Around

Alex rested against the side of the elevator, stretching her sore back out. It had been yet another long day, they had been chasing down an alien capable of moving through walls and had used this power to rob anything they fancied.

She had been slammed hard into a wall and her back was roaring in pain. She took deep breathes and realised she hadn’t actually pressed the button for her floor.

She rolled her eyes. “Get it together Alex.” She sighed, as she hit the button, and the elevator began to rise.

It had all been worth it the alien had been apprehended, the majority of the goods returned. A lot hadn’t been but it was assumed they had already spent it.

Alex couldn’t help but hobble slightly as she walked down the corridor. Fumbling in her pocket for her keys she dropped them to the floor.

She let out a groan as she bent to pick them up. She heard the creak of her flat door open, and saw Maggie’s bare feet.

“What are you doing Danvers?” Maggie laughed, as Alex forced herself up with a wince.

She gave Maggie a dopey smile as she put her hand on her back to support her.

“You kidding me?” Maggie sighed, as she helped Alex into the flat.

“You know me, love to make things more difficult for myself.” Alex teased, as Maggie supported her to the sofa.

Alex leant back, allowing her eyes to close for a moment.

“I’ll get you a heat pack.” Maggie muttered heading away to the bathroom.

Alex opened her eyes and looked around the room, pretty much everything was now in boxes.

She felt terrible, she had had the next few days booked off for weeks. Tomorrow they were supposed to finally move into their new place together.

They had been delaying for months now. It wasn’t intentional but things kept getting in the way. Maggie’s flat had taken so much longer to find new tenants than they had expected. The new place had taken longer to finish the bathroom than expected, and as always work had kept getting in the way. And of course, when things were finally set in stone, Alex went and busted her back.

She looked down at her gorgeous engagement ring. Sometimes she caught herself just staring at it, it was strange to her as she had never been one for jewellery, but this was different. When she stared at it all she could think of was Maggie and their life together.

She was trying not to just fold and be a pessimist but she felt that this was always what happened to her and now she was dragging Maggie in to it. Her life always began to fall apart the moment she was happy, she always tried to keep herself positive, but that nagging doubt always crept in that she didn’t deserve any happiness.

Alex pushed herself up with a wince, and headed over to the kitchen the least she could do was finish up dinner for Maggie, she did so much for her and Alex just wanted to try and be worthy.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Maggie called, as she saw Alex taking food out of the oven, as the sink filled to wash the dishes.

“I’m just finishing up dinner. You do to much as it is.” Alex replied, turning off the tap.

“Hey, stop.” Maggie quietly said, coming up behind Alex as she scrubbed a pan.

Alex tried to shrug her off, but Maggie turned her round to face her.

Maggie could see the pain in Alex’s face, she knew it wasn’t just her back. She knew how much Alex beat herself up over anything going wrong.

Maggie couldn’t deny that she too was frustrated over how slow everything seemed to be moving. She knew it was just the way things happened they were both busy at work, and it wasn’t anyone’s fault.

“Look at me,” Maggie asked, putting her hand on Alex’s face gently. Alex slowly looked up from the floor.

“I’m sorry, for everything I put you through, you don’t deserve…”

“Don’t apologise, you have nothing to be sorry for.” Maggie gently assured her, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

Alex smiled at her, “You are too good.”

Maggie cast her eyes down.

“You really are.” Alex smiled, touching the side of her face, forgetting that her hands were covered in soap bubbles.

“Aaah.” Maggie pretend to be appalled, scoping the bubbles off her face, she pushed them into Alex’s hair, holding her close as she tried to pull away laughing.

“Oh, now you’re on.” Alex gasped, grabbing bubbles from the sink and throwing them at Maggie.

Maggie gasped, grabbing Alex towards her, and grabbing a handful of bubbles.

“No, no, no.” Alex struggled, as she pushed the bubbles down her shirt.

Alex pulled Maggie into a deep kiss, dumping bubbles on her head as she leant in.

Maggie smiled at her as they pulled apart.

“We can get through anything.” Maggie said, gently kissing her.

Alex smiled back.

“It’ll all be worth it when we are in our place.” Maggie added.

“Yes, it will be.” Alex smiled, hugging her close, her chin resting on her shoulder.

Maggie kissed her on the head, pulling apart, she handed Alex the heat pack.

“Now go sit down, and I’ll get dinner.” Maggie smiled, tapping Alex lightly on the ass, as she headed away.

Alex casts her back a smirk.

The two drink their wine and eat their dinner chatting away through an episode of some crime drama neither are really interested in.

Alex curls up into Maggie’s side both of them tiered from long days at work. Maggie gently rubs at her back, she looks down to see where her t-shirt has risen slightly revealing large bruises.

“Alex!” she gasps, “What the hell happened?”

“You know I can’t tell you yet.” Alex winces as Maggie inspects the bruises.

“Did you at least see a doctor?” Maggie asks voice full of concern, as she examines the rest of her back.

“You really think Jon would let me leave without seeing a doctor?” Alex scoffed.

“Is it just your back?” Maggie asks, she knows Alex always underplays her injuries.

Alex looks at her, “Maggie I’m fine.”

Maggie snorts slightly, “You are covered in bruises.”

“Occupational hazard.” Alex sighs.

Maggie gives her a stern look.

Alex pulls her shirt sleeves up, showing Maggie a large bandage. Maggie gently takes her arm, kissing it gently.

“Can we not examine my injuries?” Alex smiles, leaning closer to Maggie.

“This is our last night in this flat,” Maggie smiles back, kissing her.

The two of them fumble to the bedroom kissing and pulling at each other’s clothes.

 

*        *        *

 

Alex awoke to a feeling of intense nausea, her back still aching. She rolled over closer into Maggie’s still sleeping form.

Maggie gave a sleepy moan, “What time is it?”

Alex shrugged cuddling in closer. The sun was pouring in through the small gap in the curtains with the sounds of the city waking up drifting in.

Maggie smiled down at her, rolling over to look at the alarm clock.

07:37. A positive lie in, in comparison to their usual morning routine.

Maggie wrapped her arms tightly around Alex, she wished they could lie here all day but the movers were due at 09:00 and they still had a bit to do before them. The dishes from last night had been completely forgotten.

Maggie kissed her head, she was just about to speak when Alex put a hand over her mouth.

“No, 5 more minutes.” Alex begged, lowering her hand.

Maggie laughed “You’re such a bad influence Danvers.”

“But you love it.” Alex smiled up at her.

Alex’s phone buzzing made both of them jump. They simultaneously rolled their eyes.

“Breakfast says that it’s Kara.” Maggie sighed, tossing Alex her phone.

Alex looked at the phone and turned to Maggie smiling.

“Well then breakfast is on you.” Alex winked answering the phone.

“Hi Jon.” She said, as Maggie got out of bed throwing a pillow at her as she left.

“Good Morning Alex.” He briskly replied.

“Is everything okay?” she asked unsure of why he was phoning, she wondered if he had forgotten about her days off.

“Everything is well. I am calling to make sure you are alright after the Alien attack.”

“Yeah, a bit bruised but fine.”

“No side effects from the bite?”

“No, should there be?” Alex queried.

“Not that I am aware, but better safe than sorry with unknown alien bites.” Jon responded.

Alex looked up to see Maggie watching her from the doorway.

“Well no side effects to report expect bruising.”

“Okay. Good Luck with your move in.” Jon finished up.

“Thanks.” Alex smiled, and he hung up.

Maggie gave Alex an unimpressed look.

“Alien bite?” she asked.

Alex lifted her arm showing off the bandage. “The alien was scrappy.” She tried to joke.

Maggie smiled, “But it’s okay, right?”

“Yeah.” Alex quickly said getting out of bed. Immediately regretting her quick movements as her back twinged.

“Okay,” Maggie replied, taking Alex’s hand, “I’m sorry, I just worry.”

“I know.” Alex gave her hand a squeeze.

“You ready for a day of watching me lift boxes?” Maggie smiled.

“Only if you are ready to watch me lounge about.” Alex teased.

“You didn’t bust your back on purpose now did you Danvers?”

Alex winked, “Got to keep you guessing.”

*        *        *

The last boxes had just left the flat. Alex and Maggie stood side by side looking around the small space.

They shared so many memories in these rooms. Alex remembered all the dinners, nights and laughs they had had.  She remembered the time they had made pizza, Maggie had ended up flinging the dough across the room. The whole kitchen had been covered in flour. The pizzas in the end had been burnt to a crisp as they forgot about them to wrapped up in each other. They had tried to eat them anyway, but ended up ordering in.

Maggie wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist.

“It’s hard to say goodbye.” Maggie whispered.

“We have a new place to fill with even better memories.” Alex smiled, leaning into her.

“Well then, shall we?” Maggie asked, stepping away and extending her hand to Alex.

Alex took a deep breath and one last look around the flat.

“Let’s.” she smiled, taking her hand.

The two of them headed to the door and down towards Maggie’s car, dropping the envelope with the flat keys into a post box.

Maggie turned on the radio and cranked up the volume as they drove away.

Alex laughed at Maggie singing along at the top of her lungs to every cheesy pop song that came on the radio.

Alex relaxed into the chair feeling more content than she ever had in her life, the sun was shining onto her face, a beautiful girl was singing and that girl was going to marry her.

Alex turned to look at Maggie smiling.

“What?” Maggie blushed, catching Alex staring.

“Just thinking how lucky I am.”

“You’re so soft on me Danvers.” Maggie smiled.

Alex looked ahead to the new build of flats ahead of them.

“Home sweet home.” She smiled.

They pulled into the underground car park. Where the removal van was waiting for them. They parked in their new assigned space and headed to collect their keys.

“Hello.” The man at the concierge desk smiled.

“Hi, we are here to collect the keys to our apartment.”

He smiled. “First place together?”

“Is it that obvious?” Maggie laughed.

“You look very happy.” He smiled, sliding the keys over the desk.

The two of them headed up to the flat. Maggie turned the key in the door.

“Ready?” she asked.

Alex beamed, “Yeah.”

The two of them pushed open the door together. The flat was much larger than either of their old places. They stepped into the lounge that was lined with large windows letting in lots of light.

Alex gasped rushing around the flat into the large kitchen/dining room, then the bathroom and bedroom.

“It’s amazing.” She gasped.  

“And it’s all ours.” Maggie smiled, pulling her into a kiss.

“Wait here, I’ll go give the movers some keys.” Maggie smiled.

Alex smiled as she headed over to the windows to look out over the city.  Another wave of nausea hit her. She took deep breaths opening the doors out onto the balcony.

She knew the nausea was probably from the pain in her back, but she still worried. She didn’t want to ruin their first days in this incredible new flat.

She turned to see the movers carrying in boxes, she flashed them a smile, before taking one last deep breath and heading inside.

She was carrying the second box through when Maggie arrived from another elevator carrying a box.

“Alex what are you doing?” she demanded.

“Moving us in.” Alex feigned ignorance.

“You have to be more careful with your back.” Maggie gently said as they put the boxes down in the lounge.

“It feels fine.”

“I don’t want you to do any permeant damage.” Maggie continued.

“Okay,” Alex sighed in agreement. “But I get to direct any IKEA building.”

Maggie chuckled, “If we want it built this millennium I think not.”

Alex pretended to gasp in shock. “You cut me deep.”

Maggie playfully hit her on the arm and headed back out to continue carrying through boxes.

 

*        *        *

 

Alex and Maggie were finally alone they had ordered takeaway from a nearby café. Maggie said they had to start trying the local cuisine. Which of course Alex had teased her for mercilessly. They had almost forgotten about the food when the doorbell went, causing them to leap apart and rush to accept the delivery.

The delivery driver was the same species of alien that had robbed the bank, causing Alex to freeze as she opened the door.

He gave her a forced smile, he looked incredibly nervous. His skin was the same greyish pallor with large dark eyes that took up almost all the top half of his face.

“That’s $27.40.” he stammers.

Alex forces her nerves away and smiles back, she knows he is just a guy doing his job, and that Maggie is just behind her grabbing plates making her usual racket.

She isn’t in danger; his awkwardness is probably due to the fact he excepts abuse as an alien in this world.

She pulls $30 out of her purse.

“Keep the change.” She says trying to sound light-hearted but worrying it comes out sounding raspy.

He smiles, as they exchange the money for the bag of food.

“You two have a nice night.” He nods heading away.

Alex feels her shoulders relax as she closes the door behind him.

She sits down on the floor as they haven’t built any furniture yet. Maggie comes down to sit beside her smiling.

“What shall we build first?” Maggie smiles.

“Bed?” Alex smiles back, helping herself to a large plate of food.

Maggie looks at the three boxes of pieces for their flat packed bed.

“Scared you won’t manage without my help?” Alex teases catching Maggie’s glance.

“No. I’m going to build the best bed you’ve ever seen Danvers. And the sturdiest.” Maggie pretends to be hurt and shocked.

Alex smirks back at her, “After lunch, prove it.”

“Oh, I will.”

 

*       *      *

The two of them stand over all the pieces laid out on the floor, Maggie clutching the instructions, frowning.

“Okay, I’ve got this, this piece is A1 not A2. Right?” she mumbles to herself.

“If you need my help...” Alex smiles, sitting down on the windowsill.

“No, I got this.” Maggie dismisses her.

Alex can’t help but laugh, Maggie turns to her with a glower that is all to smiley.

“Go get the screwdriver woman.” Maggie mockingly says, pulling Alex by her hand from her seat, and giving her a light nudge towards the door into the living room.

Alex sticks out her tongue before disappearing. She reappears holding it with a mischievous smile.

“Is this what you need?”

“Yes.” Maggie sighs, reaching out to grab it, just as Alex moves it out of her reach.

“You’ll have to ask nicely.”

Maggie yanked from Alex’s hand with a triumphant whoop.

Alex crinkled her nose and went to sit again on the windowsill, arms folded, trying her hardest to pout.

Maggie gave her a smile before returning to glare at the instructions.

“Slide Tab A into Hole B” Maggie mumbled.

“That’s what she said.” Alex giggled, earning a smile then quick frown from Maggie who continued.

“…at the appropriate size for the mattress.”

Maggie flopped down to the floor and began attaching the panels together. Alex couldn’t help but stare at her deft fingers. She was so beautiful and talented. She was completely mesmerised by her. She worked away quickly, with only the occasionally need for Alex to hold something straight.  Her muscles flexing, Alex couldn’t help but smile. Even in a tank top and jeans she out shone everything else.

“Wah La.”  Maggie cried, arms outstretched to frame her master piece.

Alex smiled and gave her a round of applause as she approached wrapping her arms around her and pulling her into a kiss.

“Now we just need to test it out.” Alex cheekily smiled.

“Now we need to finish unpacking Danvers.” Maggie tried to sound stern, put couldn’t help but laugh.

*    *   *

Alex had never felt groggier when they awoke in their new bed. The bed was so comfortable but her whole body felt like she had been body building for a week solid.

Alex groans as she rolls over to look at the time, 09:30. It’s only then when she notices the bed beside her is empty. The sound of the toilet flushing immediately sets her at ease.

She pulls herself up to a sitting position with every muscle in her body screaming, she feels like her body is a ton of bricks.

“Morni…” Maggie begins with a smile as she wanders into the room, dressed only in a baggy t-shirt, but her face falls when she looks at Alex.

“What?” Alex gasps.

Maggie point at her stomach, other hand over her mouth.

Alex looks down and sees it a round perfectly formed baby bump.

She wants to scream, cry and vomit all at the same time, as she stares.

“Alex.” Maggie says again, hands on her arms, bringing her out of the panic she was falling into.

Alex looks up at her eyes brimming with tears.

“What’s happening to me?” she sobs.

Maggie pulls her into a tight hug.

“I don’t know, but it’s okay.” She soothingly replies, rubbing her back gently.

“It’s not okay.” Alex sobs into Maggie’s shoulder.

“Hey, hey.” Maggie whispers, pulling back to wipe tears away from Alex’s face.

“It’s okay, we are going to get dressed and call Jon, okay?” Maggie continues soothingly.

In reality inside Maggie is freaking out too. She has no idea what to do, but she knows that for now she needs to stay calm for Alex.

Her hands are shaking as she grabs her phone from the bedside table and dials Jon.

“Hello?” he answers just after the second ring.

“Jon, it’s Maggie.” She replies in a shaky voice.

“What’s wrong?”

Twenty minutes later and they are both on their way to the DEO. Alex shifting uncomfortably in her too tight clothes.

The journey was pretty silent both of them caught up in their own worries and fears. Maggie was terrified that whatever was in Alex was going to hurt her. Alex too was worried about her own health but more about what this thing inside her meant for her and Maggie. She had ruined their first time off together in months.

 Everyone’s eyes are on them, well on Alex’s bump as they walked into the DEO.

“Alex.” Jon’s voice booms as he rushes over to them. He can’t help but stare. He quickly puts an arm around her leading her to the medical bay.

“How did this happen?” Maggie asks as they enter, now she is angry.

“I don’t know.” Jon replies, as Alex sits on the bed.

“That alien.” Alex says, pulling her bandage off to reveal the bite has now gone. “This is his doing.” She growls.

“We can’t be sure till we run some tests.” Jon commands looking between Maggie and Alex. Both now having moved past shock are now pissed.

“Stay here.” Jon commands looking harshly between the two of them, the last thing he needs is for one of them to go off half-cocked into the prisoner cells.

Maggie immediately begins pacing as the door clicks shut.

“I’m so sorry.” Alex mumbles from the bed.

“Don’t.” Maggie snaps, “This isn’t your fault, it’s this job.”

“I love my job.” Alex gently reminds Maggie, taking her hand as she marches past.

Maggie stops and looks into her eyes.

“I know, I just…” she falters, they’ve never had this conversation aloud before, but both of them know. It has been spoken in glances many times.

“I just worry that one day you won’t come home, or that you’ll be trapped on some distant ship or planet.” Maggie sighs, rubbing her thumb in small circles on Alex’s hand.

“I know, I understand.” Alex replies sadly. “I worry too that when I kiss you goodbye in the morning it will be the last time.”

“It’s different Alex.” Maggie sighs turning away.

“How? One idiot with a gun and you could be gone.”

“Alex! You are pregnant.” Maggie suddenly shouts stunning them both.

Alex stares at her aghast.

“I’m sorry.” Maggie quickly says, rushing to sit beside Alex’s side.

“I just worry everyday about something unexplainable happening to you, I worry that I won’t know how to keep going.”

Her eyes are brimming with tears, her head downcast. Alex pulls her close to her, her eyes to overflowing.

“I love you Maggie Sawyer.”

“I love you Alex Danvers.”

“We can get through anything, I believe it.” Alex smiles, tilting Maggie’s head up to look at her.

“I know we can.”

 

*               *              *

 

Kara Danvers arrives as Alex’s blood work and test results do. She storms right in, eliciting an eyeroll from Maggie who quickly catches herself.

Her relationship with Kara is tense at best. Though she tries her hardest to make it better, but she can’t get over Kara’s whirlwind approach to everything. She always feels Kara’s emotions are put first but she’s Alex’s sister. So, Maggie keeps trying.

Kara gives Alex a hug then pulls back to fully view her.

“I mean I always wanted to be an aunty, but…” she tries to joke.

Alex gives her a sympathetic smile.

“Is the pregnancy putting her in any danger?” she asks turning to Jon.

“As far as we can tell no.” Jon begins carefully. “However, an accelerated pregnancy will likely have side effects.”

“Is there no information on the….” Maggie asks.

“Tepal Aliens.” Jon informs her.

“On the Tepal breeding with or without humans?”

“We don’t know a lot about them.” Alex chimes in.

“They are a tight community keep themselves hidden, we rarely see or hear from them. They are unable to pass for human so like to remain out of sight.” Jon explains.

“Then we need to talk to this one downstairs.” Maggie replies, she isn’t happy about the prospect of this alien trying to bargain with them but right now they need what he knows.

“I’ll go.” Kara booms.

“No.” Both Alex and Maggie say simultaneously.

Kara gives them a hurt shocked look.

“I want to go.” Alex quickly says to diffuse any tension.

“Out of the question.” Jon commands.

“I’m not an invalid.” Alex says, causing all three to look at her with amusement.

“If he sees I am with his child he will be more likely to help, if not only to secure his own progeny.”

“There has to be another option.” Maggie turns to Jon.

“I can go and try to track some Tepals see if they are willing to talk.” Jon suggests.

“You go do that while we speak to him.” Alex continues. “This way we can verify anything he tells us.”

Maggie squirms uncomfortably.

“I want to see him.” Alex pleads, looking between Jon and Maggie.

 

     *        *       *

 

Kara, Maggie and Alex headed down to the cells, Maggie and Alex holding onto each other’s hands tightly.

Kara stops at the doorway, giving them both a reassuring smile.

“I’ll be right outside, if you need me.”

“Thanks.” Maggie gives Kara a genuine smile.

“You ready?” she asks turning to Alex.

Alex takes a deep breath, “As ready as I’ll ever be.” She laughs a little.

Maggie gives her hand a squeeze before letting it go and pushing open the door.

The alien is pacing around his cell his face lights into a smile as he sees the two of them walk in.

“Good morning ladies.” He smiles, taking a seat.

“You know why we are here.” Maggie growls.

“Oh yes I do. I was wondering if my little gift had taken.” He smiled, looking Alex up and down like she was a piece of meat.

Maggie stepped forward blocking his view.

Alex hadn’t said anything, had barely moved since entering.

“Let’s go.” Maggie whispers to her.

Alex shakes her head.

“I need to know why?” Alex blurts out.

The alien laughs.

“I was hoping to take you away, keep you drugged, take the baby, you’d never even know.”

“You son of a bitch.”

Alex lunges forward towards the door, Maggie wraps her arm around Alex pulling her back.

He laughs again.

“Let’s go.” Maggie quietly whispers, pulling Alex away.

“Why?” Alex shouts.

“I wanted my baby to look human.” He smiles.

Maggie stares at him in disgust.

“I hope you rot in hell.” Maggie shouts, pulling Alex away out of the room.

“I’ll see you again ladies.” He calls after them, as the door slams.

“What happened?” Kara gasps, seeing the tears rolling down Alex’s cheeks and the rage on Maggie’s face.

“He did it on purpose.” Maggie quietly said, holding Alex tightly.

Maggie started to lead Alex away. The colour had drained from Kara’s face. Maggie looked back to see Kara started to march towards the door.

“No.” Maggie called out, as her hand reached out for the door handle.

“That monster, impregnated her on purpose.” Kara argued. “He needs to…..”

“To be what? Punished?” Maggie asks, staring at Kara. “Believe me, he will be, he will rot in jail the rest of his life.”

Kara nods, “I’m sorry,”

“It’s okay.” Maggie replies.

“Let’s get her upstairs and wait for Jon to return.” Kara sighs.

The three of them quietly head back to the medical bay in silence.

Alex sat quietly down on the bed.

“Do you want anything?” Kara asked her gently.

Alex nods, “I’m really hungry actually.”

“I’ll get your favourites.” Kara quickly replied, rushing away.

Maggie came and sat down beside Alex, holding her hand.

“Want to talk about it?” Maggie asks.

Alex sighs.

“I don’t know what to say.”

“I’m here for you no matter what you want to do.” Maggie sincerely tells her.

Alex looks down at her stomach.

“It’s too late to get rid of it. I…..” Alex stalls, “Who knows if even trying could have consequences, but who knows if I am going to be safe to carry it to term.” She begins to babble slightly.

Maggie rubs her back gently, trying to sooth her.

Maggie wants to ball. She has no idea what to do. She thinks they both knew this was going to be the result of speaking to the alien, but hearing it was intentional from his mouth still shocked them. It made it real, that there was going to be a baby.

“We’ll make it through.” Maggie whispers, kissing Alex gently on the forehead.

“Always.” Alex says keeping their heads touching.

“Here you go.” Kara says, appearing in the doorway, the two slowly pull away from each other.

“Thanks Kara.” Alex smiles.

The three of them end up sitting on the bed, food in between them.

“How’s your new place?” Kara eventually asks as the quietness becomes almost unbearable for her.

“It’s pretty perfect actually.” Maggie laughs.

Alex smiles taking a handful of chips, “Yeah, I think you might have to make a very good case for Games Night staying at yours.”

Kara laughs, “Hmm, it would have to be perfect for me to even consider giving up games night.”

“Ladies.” Jon’s voice booms making all of them jump.

“This is a government base not a slumber party.”

“What did they say?” Maggie asked immediately, jumping onto her feet.

“I found a few of them, they are outcasts from their community.” Jon explained.

Jon looked between the three of them. They all looked so hopeful, he hated to have to hurt them.

“What did they say?” Alex asked, she could see the conflict in his eyes. Whatever news he had it wasn’t as good as they all hoped.

“They still won’t betray the community.” Jon sighed. “They did say the baby would be fine, that they are willing to take it if need to.”

Alex stares down at the bump.

“Is it biologically Alex’s?” Maggie asks.

“The tests indicate yes. It would look human but have the Tepal’s powers.”

“What are their powers exactly?” Kara queried.

“We know they share a telepathic bond, it’s what keeps them such a strong community. Other than that, we know very little.”

“I think I need some time alone.” Alex quietly said.

“Of course.” Kara said leaping up.

“I’m here if you need me.”  Kara said kissing her cheek.

“Will you take us home?” Alex said, turning to Maggie.

“Of course.” She said, quickly grabbing her keys and jacket.

Alex started heading out the door. Jon pulled her into a quick hug.

“Look after yourself.” Jon said, voice filled with concern.

Alex nodded and head out followed by Maggie.

“Keep an eye on her.” Jon said quietly to Maggie as she left.

“I will.”

 

   *      *     *

 

Maggie sat up in bed, watching Alex fall into a deep sleep. They had curled up together, talking about anything except the baby, until Alex drifted off.

Maggie slowly slipped out of the bed, carefully wrapping the covers around Alex.

She wrote a quick note, leaving it on the bedside table.

“I love you.” Maggie whispered, kissing Alex’s head.

She quietly left their flat and headed off into the night.

The city was its usual late-night rush, with people spilling out of the bars onto the streets laughing and joking.

Maggie had to stop herself from turning around and punching a man who wolf whistled at her, telling her she looked beautiful.

She had more important things to do than pay attention to another jerk.

She headed down a small alleyway towards an Italian takeaway.

Standing outside smoking was the alien who had delivered their food, yesterday. Yesterday seemed a million miles away.  They had been so in love, joking just enjoying everything life was forming at them.

“Hello.” Maggie said, standing beside him.

“I’ve got to go back to work.” He mumbled, dropping his cigarette and stamping it out.

Maggie grabbed his arm and twisted as he tried to walk away.

“Please, I haven’t done anything.” He whimpered.

“But you know about what happened don’t you.”

He looked around nervously.

“I’m sorry. I don’t want any part of this.”

“Neither did my fiancée!” Maggie growled.

“I could smell it on her, but I have nothing to do with any of it.”

“What’s your name?” Maggie snapped.

“They call me Flynn.” He stuttered.

“Flynn, I need your help, please.” Maggie begged, letting go of his arm.

He jumped back quickly, and for a moment Maggie thought he was going to just run, but he didn’t instead he just stared at her.

“I don’t know what you expect from me, I’m a nobody.” He said, blinking those big eyes.

“Aren’t we all? But everyone can make a difference, Flynn.”

Flynn looked at her, blinking.

“She isn’t the first.” He said so quietly at first, she just thought he was just breathing.

“What do you mean?”

Maggie felt nauseous about what all this meant. That perhaps something much larger was all about to be uncovered.

“They want the next generation to look human.”  Jones explained nervously.

“How many women?”

“I don’t know, I wanted nothing to do with any of it. That’s why I am on my own.” Jones blurted out, almost angrily. If this timid alien could truly be angry.

“We share a bond, a connection. It just takes one strong, bad personality to influence everyone.”

He pulled down the collar of his shirt revealing a deep gash.

“I removed it, our connection.” He said, pure heartbreak in his voice.

“I’m so sorry Flynn.”

Maggie couldn’t even imagine how it would be to go through your whole life with a connection a collective voice then to have that be silenced.

“We, I mean they want us to be able to take over, they are sick of being down trodden.”

“Do you know where they stay?”

“I can’t.”

“Flynn, please.”

He reached into his pocket pulling out a map, he quickly scribbled something onto it, then threw it at her.

“Now leave me alone. I am not Tepal anymore. I can help you no more.”

With that he turned and headed back into the takeaway.

Maggie didn’t look at the map, instead she shoved it into her jacket and headed home.  She didn’t want Alex to wake up alone. She knew that even her note wouldn’t stop Alex from worrying.

She closed the door very quietly as she arrived, the majority of their boxes were still lying unpacked, and some of their furniture. Maggie couldn’t help but feel defeated looking at it all.

She poked her head round the bedroom door to see Alex still deep in sleep, oblivious to Maggie’s night time wander. The moonlight was illuminating her face through a small gap in the curtains, she looked ethereal.

Maggie couldn’t help but glance down at her stomach, it seemed to have swelled even further. Maggie suspected that the baby would be with them within two days. The thought made her run a cold sweat. They hadn’t actually discussed what they were going to do. The baby was technically Alex’s. Yes, she had not wanted it, but she had so little time to process everything. It would be here before they knew it.

Maggie knew she wasn’t going to be able to go to sleep tonight, she was already on high alert. Every noise she heard she immediately began to suspect the worst.

Maggie rolled her shoulders and headed back into the living. She began to boil some water and turned on the lights.

She wanted everything to be ready for when Alex awoke. She knew that if they left it too long they would never unpack some boxes, they would sit collecting dust in cupboards.

 She wanted everything to be ready so that if a baby was about to come hurtling into their lives things were easier and at least slightly prepared.

The kettle clicked, and Maggie made herself a strong cup of coffee. It was in her “Does this ring make me look engaged?” mug. Alex had seen it in a small local shop and fallen in love, buying it immediately.  Maggie looked down at her band, it had a few small diamonds set into the yellow gold band. It was simple but elegant and she loved it more than she liked to admit. Especially in front of her teasing colleagues, who liked to laugh when they caught her staring.

Maggie set to work as quietly as she could, pulling up bookshelves, drilling shelves, plumping cushions, setting up decorations and setting up the television. The sun slowly began to fill the space with its orange golden light.

Maggie stopped and came to stand at the window looking out at the city, clutching her countless cup of coffee.

She heard Alex’s patter of feet but stayed staring out as Alex wrapped her arms around her as best she could consider the large bump that now separated them.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Alex smiled, kissing her cheek.

Maggie leaned back into her just enjoying this quiet moment of contentment before the day truly began and the stresses became real again.

Maggie turned around to look at Alex, and took her hands, looking deep into her eyes.

“I just need you to know how much I love you. That I am there for you eternally always. Whatever you want to do I am done for it as long as you are by my side.” Maggie poured out.

Alex smiled at her, tears filling her eyes.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Alex voice a bittersweet mix of emotions, as she pulls Maggie towards her.

After a quiet breakfast and Alex gushing over all the work Maggie had put in to the flat, the conversation fell to the baby inside Alex’s womb.

“What are you thinking you are wanting to do?” Maggie asked.

Alex sighed and looked down at it.

“I don’t know, it doesn’t feel real, and yet feels too real.” She said rubbing at her side.

“It’s up to you, I’m there 100%.”

“Ride or die?” Alex smiled.

Maggie smiled back, “Well stinky diapers or….”

Alex let out a whimper, Maggie scooted closer to her, face pale.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, they are just a kicker.” Alex winced, rubbing her bump.

“Can I…?” Maggie nervously asked, seeing the small imprint of a foot.

Alex blushed, “Of course.”

Maggie extremely gently placed her hand on Alex’s stomach, Alex gently guided her hand to where the baby was clearly trying to get comfortable.

Maggie let out a gasp as she felt the movement, and looked up in wonder at Alex.

Alex looked at Maggie with a soft smile. She hadn’t really ever thought of them being parents, but she knew Maggie would be the most wonderful mother any child could ever deserve.

“We should probably think about heading to the DEO?” Maggie suddenly said, pulling away from Alex.

Maggie worried she had just made Alex feel she had to keep the baby, cause of how excited she had been at the kick. The reality was she had never felt it before and it blew her mind that a person was growing inside her.

“Yeah.” Alex quietly replied.

“Maggie?” she called out as Maggie stood up.

“Yeah?”

“This isn’t just my decision. It will affect you to, I need to know your feelings.”

“I feel that..” Maggie sat again. “That I didn’t think of us as parents but I think we’d be fantastic especially you, but I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything. I wish we had more time to think and decide if we are ready and if this is what we want. That being said I think we can do anything together, as long as we are there for each other.”

“How do you always say the right thing?”

 

*     *     *

 

 “How are you feeling?” Winn asked. He had immediately rushed to her side seeing the two of them arrive.

“Like I swallowed a pumpkin whole.” Alex joked, giving him a light punch on the shoulder.

Kara and Jon both appeared in the main bullpen looking as tired as Maggie felt.

“Where have you two been?” Alex queried.

“We have been searching for Tepal.” Jon barked.

“Allll night.” Kara sighed.

“I might have a lead on that actually.” Maggie quietly said, nodding her head towards the meeting room.

The four of them went inside and closed the door firmly.

Maggie laid the map Jones had given her out across the table.

“Where did you get this?” Jon demanded.

“Our delivery driver was a Tepal. He gave it to me.” Maggie explained, she had already filled Alex in on the car ride. Alex hadn’t been happy at Maggie going out alone but understood.

“He believes they are being influences by one strong minded individual.”

“Hmm.” Jon murmured looking over the map.

“Could we block the signal our prisoner shares with his community? See if he would be willing to talk then?” Kara asked.

“It would be a difficult experience for him, but if he is the individual it maybe the best time to go to the Tepal’s base.”

“I want to go to the Tepal base.” Alex blurted out.

“No.” Maggie immediately responded. “What if something goes wrong?”

“Then I will have Kara and a team of DEO agents to back me up.”

Maggie looked uncomfortable but she knew there was no point fighting. Her and Alex worked because they trusted each other, they allowed each other to be themselves, and Alex wasn’t one to run from something she felt she had to do.

“Okay, but I’m coming too.”

“No, Jon needs to block the signal, and I want you talking to him. You are the only person I trust to do it right.”

Kara and Jon stood awkwardly back from the conversation watching. They knew this was between them, any opinions they gave would not be appreciated.

“I’ll do my best, but promise me you’ll be safe.”

“I promise.”

The two exchanged a quick kiss before turning back to Kara and Jon.

“Well as DEO Chief I suggest Alex, Kara and a DEO unit go to the Tepal base, and Maggie and my myself stay here to interview the prisoner.” Jon gave Alex a coy smile as he finished.

Kara and Alex left the room and headed out to wait for the others to assemble.

“How are you?” Kara asked quietly.

“I’m not sure, it all feels so surreal.” Alex sighed, leaning back against the wall. “And I feel like a whale.”

“Have you and Maggie decided….” Kara faded out, she knew this was difficult for her sister, and didn’t want to seem insensitive or that she was trying to pressure her in any way.

“I think so. We are going to keep the baby.” Alex said after a long pause. It felt strange to say it out loud.

Kara squealed but quickly silenced herself, pulling Alex into a hug.

“Aunty Kara better be up to power training as well as nappy changing.” Alex joked.

Downstairs Jon and Maggie headed into the interrogation room, where the Tepal was already sitting looking as bored as he could.

The others should be leaving right now Maggie thought. She hoped everything would be alright. She looked the alien up and down. He was a cocky bastard and she had little care for him being the father of their baby.

Their baby she couldn’t help but smile a little. They were going to be a little family. She knew it would in no way be easy but with Alex it felt like an adventure.

“Are you ready to tell us your name?” Jon asked, he remained standing as Maggie took a seat opposite.

The alien scoffed.

Jon closed his eyes and became to feel out the connection from the Tepal. Maggie watched as his face drained and a look of pure panic appeared.

His breathing became heavy and he lolled forward as Jon opened his eyes.

The alien looked up at Maggie with those big eyes filled with pure hatred.

“Name?” Jon demanded.

“Ingram. Stark, Ingram.” He hissed. “What have you done to me alien?”

“I have temporarily blocked your family connection, to determine if you are being influenced.”

The alien let out a laugh.

“I’m not being influenced, humans are worthless. We deserve to on top on this pathetic planet.”

“Then why have your children look human?” Maggie asked.

His attention shot back to her immediately.

“Isn’t it obvious? Infiltration.”

“Why are you suddenly telling us all this?”

He turned away scowling.

“What you going to do about it? I’m a dead man walking may as well tell a few tales.”

“They won’t accept you back having felt the connection drop?” Jon queried.

“Never.”

“I’m sorry, I did not realise.” Jon apologized sincerely.

“Save it for someone who cares.”

“We can help your people if you let us.” Maggie carefully began.

“I don’t want human scum help, none of us do. Take me back to my cell.” He roared, thrashing against his hand and leg restraints.

Jon gave a nod and two guards came to escort him away.

“We are better than you all.” He screamed as the door closed.

Maggie let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“What a charming guy.” She quipped at Jon, who gave her a smile.

“Well that was a waste of time.” She sighed, getting up.

“Perhaps not, I do not think he is the leader, just another hateful drone.”

“Should we go block all the Tepal signals?”

“No, that is too cruel it is their bond to their family.” Jon explained. “But we will go to meet the others, hopefully we can identify the leader.”

Kara, Alex and the others quietly walked down a long service tunnel. There was a light at the end where music could be heard but no voices. This was not a surprise thought as Tepal’s preferred to talk with their own kind telepathically.

They paused before the door checking everyone was ready, and with a signal from Kara they burst through the door. Alex hanging back till the majority had headed through.

The Tepals starting to run desperately towards the exits.

“We mean you no harm.” Kara called.

A boy who looked nearly seventeen stepped forward, he was human but he clearly was able to communicate with the Tepal.

“We surrender.” He said, raising his hands, the others followed suit, kneeling, hands behind their heads.

Kara looked around confused as did Alex, they hadn’t expected it to be this easy.

“You are half human, half tepal?” Kara asked coming to the boy.

“Yes mam.”

“You can all stand.” Alex said, the unit started directing them out of the base towards the waiting vans.

“There are others like you?” Kara asked the boy, watching how all the Tepal stared at Alex and her bump.

Alex shielded her bump, coming to stand by Kara.

“Yes.” He nodded towards another door.

He leads the two of them to the door, he took a key out of his pocket and unlocks it.

Alex’s mouth drops open.

Inside there are at least 25 women, and there must be at least 30 children of various ages.  The oldest barely six years old.

The women stare up at Alex and Kara faces blank.

“It’s okay, you are safe now.” Kara gasps kneeling down beside them.

“They were never not safe.” The boy calmly said.

Alex shot him a look of derision.

 She spotted huddled in the corner a woman very pregnant wheezing, and quickly headed over.

“Hey, are you okay?” Alex asked gently.

“I don’t know where I am. I feel I was home yesterday, but look.” She cried, motioning to her stomach.

“It’s okay, you are safe now.” Alex said, taking the woman’s hand. “Let’s get you out of here.”

“I’m afraid we can’t.” the boy snapped, slamming the door closed with all of them inside.

“Open the door.” Kara demanded.

“I am William, the first half human, half tepal. I am leader of this clan.” He pompously declared.

“You did all this didn’t you?” Alex spat out, coming closer.

He shot her a look like she was barely even a cockroach to him.

Kara pushed past him to the door pushing it open in one easy move.

“I will not be ignored.” He growled.

Kara let out a scream of pain, clutching her head she fell to her knees.

“What have you done?” Alex shouted rushing to Kara’s side.

The remaining DEO agents came into the room, looking confused.

He looked around all of them, face filled with rage.

Alex saw the oldest children all stand and stare at the agents, who also all began to fall in pain, clutching their heads.

“Stop this.” Alex shouted, rushing at him.

“I am the saviour of my people.”

“You are a confused child. You can’t keep us down here, others are on the way, there are not enough of you.”

He reached out and gently touched her stomach. Alex leapt back his touch making her skin crawl.

“There will be.” He smiled wickedly, coming closer to Alex.

“Stop.” Maggie’s voice boomed, her gun out pointed at his head.

Jon appeared in the door just as the boy began to laugh.

“This is your back….” He faltered, collapsing to his knees.

Kara and all the agents stopped writhing as the other children shock themselves off as if awaking from a bad dream.

“You okay?” Maggie asked, heading over to Alex.

Kara pulled William into a set of handcuffs and put a physic blocker on his head. The other agents began to lead the women and children back out.

“Yeah.” Alex said through a wince, leaning back against the wall.

“What’s wrong?” Maggie started panicking looking for any injury.

Alex looked down at her sodden trousers.

“I hope my water broke and I didn’t pee myself.”

“Oh my god. The baby is coming.” Maggie gasped

“I guess so.”

“Kara, we need operation stork now.” Maggie shouted.

Alex couldn’t help but laugh at the two of them, as they scrambled about Kara scooping Alex into her arms and Maggie into Jon’s as they took off to the hospital.

                                                                                       *     *     *          

 

Alex lay with her eyes closed feeling calm for the first time in days. In her arms she rocked gently a small baby girl. Maggie sat beside her, her head resting on the bed, holding Alex’s free hand.

The others had all left to give the two of them some alone time. Alex’s labour had been a long, difficult one. She had very little idea of what to expect despite that it was going to hurt like hell.

A nurse entered making Maggie jump up. Seeing it was just a nurse, she stretched. It was going to take a while for Maggie to be able to relax again. Even though the women and children were now able to return to their families, Maggie couldn’t help but worry that despite William’s influence being blocked others would try to continue his plan.

“How are we all getting along?” the nurse smiled.

“Good.” Alex smiled down at the baby.

“I just need to take her for a few tests.”

Alex nodded giving her a gentle kiss on the head, she handed her over.

“How are you feeling?” Maggie asked, as the door closed behind the nurse.

“Exhausted.”

“We’ll have to get used to being exhausted I suppose.” Maggie teased.

Alex smiled, then her face turned to concern.

“Are you sure you are okay with this?”

Alex knew Maggie was a worrier and that this baby would be a lot of worry even without the fact that Maggie would forever worry someone would be after the baby.

“Yes,” Maggie gasped, taking her hand in hers. “I am more than sure.”

Alex gently kissed Maggie, her hand caressing her face.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Alex blushed.

“You deserve the best in the world.” Maggie smiled.

The two of them gently touched heads, relaxing in each other’s presence.

“Well then I guess we are going to have to pick a name.” Alex smiled.

                                                                                       *     *     *          

Eliza rushed into the room pulling Alex into a hug. Maggie stepped to the side to allow them to have a moment.

“My darling,” she flustered, “How are you?”

“I’m okay.” Alex gave a small smile.

“Now where is my granddaughter?” Eliza demanded.

Alex nodded to the corner, then smiled at Maggie. Kara stood to the side to let Eliza into the crib.

Maggie put her arm around Alex, as Eliza scooped up their little girl. Maggie had to admit it felt good to have a family dotting on them and their baby it made it all feel much more normal.

“Oh Alex, Maggie, she is perfection.” Eliza cooed at the girl.

“Have you picked a name yet?” Kara asked.

“Yes actually.” Maggie smiled.

“Well don’t keep me in suspense.” Eliza smiled, still focused on the baby.

“Lily.” Alex smiled.

“Lily El Danvers.” Maggie added.

Kara flushed with happiness, eyes filling with tears. “It’s as beautiful as her.”

“When do you get to take her home?” Eliza smiled.

“Hopefully tomorrow.” Alex shrugged slightly.

She couldn’t wait to leave, she had asked Jon to set up a crib for them in their new flat. She longed to be back at home and begin life as a family. To settle in and fall into a new routine.

Eliza and Kara had to be eventually shooed out of the room by a nurse as visiting had finished nearly an hour previously.

Alex and Maggie had chatted about everything they wanted to get for their daughter, and all they wanted to do until they had fallen asleep beside one another,

Maggie was the first to wake up in the morning, body aching from her sleeping position. She watched Alex sleeping smiling. She knew in her heart things were going to be okay, it would be hard but they would make it all work.

Jon arrived early as the two of them ate their last breakfast without a child there.

“How are the other women and children?” Alex asked immediately.

“Good morning to you too.” He replied. “First how are you and your child?”

“We are good.” Alex blushed.

“She’s an angel.” Maggie smiled.

“The other women have mainly returned to their families with their children. However, some left their children with the Tepal. The community is in a state of shock after William’s influence wore off. They are debating removing their connection.”

Alex listened intently, she couldn’t believe they would be willing to lose their connection, it was so integral to who they were.

“Now I will leave you to get ready, so I can meet this little angel.” Jon smiled, and left.

He had offered to take them home from the hospital.

Alex gave Maggie a sad smile.

“Don’t you be sad,” Maggie gently said, hugging her close.  “They are trying to decide how best to deal with the atrocities they committed, we cannot tell them how to react.”

“I know. I just can’t imagine how hard It must be to awoken from a slumber and find out you’ve done terrible things.”

Maggie kissed Alex’s head. Alex gave her a quick kiss back before quickly getting changed.

As she sat lacing her boots, the nurse walked in holding Lily, followed by Jon. He was staring at her in such wonderment.

The nurse handed Lilly over with instructions about discharging them both and left them alone.

“Do you want to hold her?” Alex smiled.

Jon nodded immediately, “If that’s alright.”

“Of course.” Maggie and Alex said in unison.

Alex gently put Lily into his arms, He held her so carefully and stared at her.

“I was wondering, if you would mind…” Alex faltered, her voice catching in her throat.

“Yes?”

“Will you be Lily’s godfather?” Alex asked, holding Maggie’s hand tightly.

Jon’s face flooded with emotion, his eyes brimming with tears. Then he composed himself.

“Yes, I would love that. Thank you.”

Maggie and Alex both pulled him into a quick hug. As they parted he gently handed Lily to Maggie. Maggie smiled over at Alex.

“Let’s go home.”

The three of them drove home quietly as to not disturb Lily. Jon dropped them at the door and left, not wanting to disturb their first time alone as a family in their house.

It felt so surreal to Alex to see the crib in the bedroom but at the same time so right. She gently laid her down, she was wearing a super girl onesie that Maggie had found hilarious and Kara had nearly cried when she saw it.

Alex stood looking over her sleeping form, Maggie wrapped her arms around her middle, also looking down.

“I never thought it was possible to love two people so much.” Maggie smiled.

Maggie had never felt so content and calm. She thought this baby would confuse her but it had all become very simple, she loved Alex and Lily. They were her family. Lily was her daughter too. It wasn’t always going to be easy but she had so much love for them both that she knew they could make it work. Hardships were inevitable, but how you coped with them that was what made love and life work.

“I love you Maggie Sawyer.”

“I love you Alex Danvers.”  


End file.
